world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubi/Dani
09:56 -- automatedContraption AC began trolling garbageGourmandise GG at 21:56 -- 09:57 AC: my mother is a very hard person to find. 09:57 GG: Yeah, but when you don't want them around, that's all they are. 09:58 AC: Grr... its really frusturating though. hows your day been 10:10 AC: ((hello)) 10:11 GG: (( oops )) 10:11 GG: It's been uh. 10:11 GG: Distracting. 10:11 AC: Uhh... whys that? riots? 10:11 GG: Some. I'm still kinda making my way to Fate's place. 10:11 GG: So far I've been trying to stay off the main roads. 10:12 GG: Still freaky. 10:13 AC: Yeah I could understand that... once you get to fates it should be smooth sailing. 10:13 GG: Yeah. Unless something blows us all up first. HAHAHA 10:14 GG: Things are getting tense from the newspapers I'm seeing. 10:14 AC: Yeah you'd think the human royal family would try to say something. 10:15 GG: Nah, I heard the Alternians kidnapped them on their holiday. 10:15 AC: Not entirely untrue... 10:17 AC: The whole vacation thing was a bad idea to start with. 10:18 GG: It's all politics and rubbish though. 10:21 GG: I mean. What does it matter? They're only important because they are symbols. 10:22 GG: People are so worried about the symbols being in danger that they forgot what they stood for. The concepts need protecting. We don't wage a war that kills millions over an individual or four. 10:22 GG: Parliament does most of the work anyway. 10:25 AC: Theyre also the voice of humanity. much like how condie is "the voice" of alternia. They also take care so parliament doesnt try to go too weird on any laws. 10:26 AC: Still. Imagine being one of the princesses. not getting any time on the throne at all and just being used as a symbol rather than some form of athority. 10:27 GG: Being raised like that... They're not even real people. Everything they'd like they would have to hide. If they could even do that. 10:27 GG: I wonder how long it takes to become an empty royal shell. 10:28 AC: Hehe. depends on the fighting spirit I guess. I know one of them has a secret waiting to crack out... just waiting on that moment for whatever it is. 10:29 GG: Ha. Yeah maybe a FAMOUS robot maker would know royalty. I forgot. 10:29 AC: Maybe maybe not. maybe were close in some fashion... you wont know until maybe later... 10:30 GG: Yeah. Secrets. You'd fit right in with that lot. 10:31 AC: Mmm. Honestly I don't like secrets. at all. i hate patents as well since they only deter progress. 10:34 GG: Eh. 10:39 AC: I can tell you she's a rather nice person. from what ive heard... you'd probably like her 10:41 GG: Which one? 10:42 AC: the halfa. the consorts kid is pretty shy 10:43 GG: Eh. 10:43 AC: anyway do you know anyone? i mean outside fate and myself? 10:43 GG: Probably couldn't keep up with me. 10:43 GG: Uh. I knew Eddy. 10:44 GG: But you know how that went. 10:44 GG: Not really. 10:44 GG: Is there some kind of gtoup? 10:44 AC: Group of? 10:45 GG: Like, of the millions of people on the planets, how am I supposed to know other people that you know? 10:46 AC: This is true. idk id expect you to know some interesting people with your travels right? 10:46 GG: Nobody worth remembering except Fate! 10:48 AC: Hehe. I guess that works 10:50 GG: It's looking like I'm gonna be in a tunnel for a little bit. 10:50 AC: Oh lucky you. I should be going anyway thinking about making a small scale robot. 10:55 GG: Any specific purpose? 10:55 GG: Make it smash! 10:56 GG: Give it a flamethrower! 10:56 AC: Ooo. 10:56 AC: Plasma torch 10:56 AC: :D 10:56 GG: Sure! 10:56 AC: Naw its for a friend. ill probably give it a cool claw arm and make it go "clank clank" 10:57 AC: Its just a prototype anyway. for him to decide if he wants one 10:57 AC: Would YOU like a flamethrower bot? 10:58 GG: Where am I gonna keep it, my knapsack? 10:58 AC: I could make it like... a backpack 11:00 GG: Yeah these messages are taking longer and longer to show up. 11:01 GG: I'm gonna catch you later then. 11:01 AC: Later! 11:01 -- automatedContraption AC gave up trolling garbageGourmandise GG at 23:01 --